


Воскрешая Атлантиду

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Он нигде не будет чувствовать себя на своем месте и вечно будет скитаться – пока не найдет ее. А она будет искать его, пока однажды они не встретятся и не воскресят Атлантиду в своих сердцах.[сонгфик на песню Наутилус Помпилиус - Атлантида]





	Воскрешая Атлантиду

Название: Воскрешая Атлантиду  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 28 февраля 2018

*********************************************

 

 

Со стороны это было похоже на нелепое столкновение двух туристов, зазевавшихся у остатков замка Кёнигсберг, но Ивана при этом будто прошибло разрядом. Ее – тоже. 

Так и застыли, разглядывая друг друга. Он – ее, белую как снег, с отливающими алым прозрачно-льдистыми глазами и рваной полоской шрама на щеке. Она – его, высокого, с ласковой, но морозной улыбкой и удивительно теплыми фиалковыми глазами. 

Спустя целую вечность молчаливой минуты она, продолжая пристально смотреть на него, подняла руку. Ладонь с причудливо сложенными пальцами дрожала от волнения. Жест Ивану был незнаком, но он… будто бы видел его раньше. Не вспомнить, когда. Неужели?..

Он поднял свою руку в ответ. На мизинце – на другие пальцы не налезал – красовался удивительной красоты перстень: тончайшие серебряные нити переплетались игривыми змейками и изгибались, держа на ажурном кружеве своих тел красный камень. Он никогда не мог подобрать слова, чтобы обозначить его оттенок. Теперь видел: камень алый, как ее глаза. Глаза, которые пораженно расширились, увидев.

Пока почти затопившие радужку зрачки целили в него, словно боясь, что он исчезнет призрачным видением, стоит отвести взгляд, руки судорожно высвобождали из-под блузы цепочку. Наконец меж тонких, но крепких пальцев повис, звякнув о звенья, массивный овальный перстень с редкой чистоты крупным аметистом. Ни на одном ее пальце он не держался, потому что… Ивану вдруг стало ясно как день: потому что это он носил его. 

\- Du... – выдохнула она, и на границе сознания Ивана словно задрожала, готовясь прорваться, высокая плотина.

\- Ты… - пробормотал он. По плотине поползли трещины. Она… Эта женщина…

\- Т’и… - эхом повторила она с немецким акцентом.

Плотина с грохотом рухнула, и воспоминания бескрайними водами хлынули на Ивана. Они с ней вновь столкнулись, но на этот раз потому, что бросились друг к другу, заключая в объятия. Никто не обратил внимания на их парочку, сцепившуюся так, будто они не виделись лет десять.

Но они и правда не виделись десять. Десять тысяч лет. 

Иван осторожно огладил большим пальцем ее шрам. Он, оказывается, помнит, как тот сочился кровью…

Великая Буря бушевала седьмой день. Духи океана ожесточенно метали на берега вал за валом, и волнорезы близ пристани уже не справлялись с наплывом воды. Пенистые гребни, утробно рыча, то лизали гладкие бока плотины, то яростно разбивали о них обломки кораблей и снасти. Ветер выл и разбрасывал над городом осколки стекол и сорванную шквалом черепицу.

Атлантида гибла, и они бежали по ее агонизирующему чреву к последней надежде – метеоразведочным капсулам, с которыми работали. Если ввести автопилоту программу «вверх» без конкретной высоты, если отключить механизм автовозврата, то… То это будет чистой воды самоубийством, но с маленьким шансом выжить. 

\- А!.. – вскрикнула его айлиинэ. Любимая, Нареченная. 

Он обернулся и увидел, что она зажимает ладонью рассеченную отлетевшим осколком щеку. 

В то же мгновение в ее глазах вспыхнул ужас:  
\- Айлики!

Ее сильный рывок в сторону спас его. В спину ударил поток воздуха от рухнувшей статуи. Белоснежный мрамор, казавшийся вечным, разломился, как кусок сахара. 

«Бежим!» - одними глазами сказал он.

\- Как тебя теперь зовут? – спросил он негромко, воскрешая в неуверенно-медленной речи древний, давно позабытый миром язык. 

\- Юльхен, - ответила она с сильным придыханием на начале слова.

\- Юль-хен… - разобрал он по слогам. На ум невольно шло более привычное и… родное, почти родное: - Юленька. Тебе идет.

\- А т’и? – требовательно спросила она, тоже желая прокатить его имя во рту, словно пробуя на вкус. 

\- Иван.

\- И-и-иван, - протянула Юльхен и усмехнулась по-атлантидски: - Ты недолго мучился с выбором, айлики. 

\- Я спешил на поиски, - улыбнувшись по-настоящему, мягко возразил Иван. 

\- Стой! – схватила его за руку айлиинэ, когда он уже собирался захлопнуть дверцу ее капсулы. – Что, если мы не вспомним друг друга после стазиса?

Он застыл под рвущими волосы порывами усиливающегося ветра. Амнезия после состояния стазиса при включении аварийного режима – временное явление. Но… Их некому будет правильно вывести из него. А смогут ли они вспомнить, когда очнутся сами? Как они тогда найдут друг друга, если их разбросает по разным концам света?

Айлиинэ смотрела на него воинственным взглядом и, кажется, была готова рискнуть жизнью вдвойне, полетев вместе с ним в капсуле, предназначенной для одного пассажира – только бы не потерять друг друга. Глядя на нее такую, он подумал, что уж что-что, а ее взор не забудет никогда. 

Взор!

\- Отдай мне свое кольцо! – раздирая горло в попытке перекричать шум стихии, прокричал он, снимая собственный перстень.

Айлиинэ поняла его без слов – обменявшись с ним, надела перстень с аметистом на большой палец, крепко зажала его в кулаке, чтобы случайно не выронить. Он захлопнул дверцу. Не отрывая от него взгляда, она поцеловала кулак с перстнем. 

Их капсулы оторвались от земли и по кривой спирали, едва сопротивляясь ветру, взмыли в небо. На площадку, с которой они взлетали, хлынули потоки воды. Не глядя, как океан поглощает Атлантиду, он в бешеной болтанке шептал, глядя на перстень айлиинэ:  
\- Идти и искать, идти и искать, идти и искать, идти и искать…

Стенки капсулы дрожали, защитная поверхность исходила волнами. С громким писком активировался аварийный режим, и из отверстий в потолке полился сладковатый стазисный газ.

\- Идти и искать! Идти и искать! Идти и искать!

Он сумеет. Он успеет затвердить этот простой приказ так, что его не вытеснит стазисная амнезия. Что нигде он не будет чувствовать себя на своем месте и вечно будет скитаться – пока не найдет ее. А она будет искать его, пока однажды они не встретятся и не воскресят Атлантиду в своих сердцах. 

\- Идти и искать. Идти и искать.

В глазах помутилось. Язык начал неметь. 

\- Идти-и…скать…

У тяжелого, сладкого забвения были ее глаза.


End file.
